


angel

by Fierysky



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Robbie and Daisy at a SHIELD costume party.





	angel

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @waverly-earp for the Tumblr prompt “Don’t ask how much i spent on my costume, just appreciate it,”

Robbie Reyes entered the SHIELD costume party, wearing his signature scowl. Thank goodness no one would recognize him in the hooded costume Daisy made him wear.

“Robbie Reyes? A priest?” Mack chortled from across the room. “Is this the dark timeline?”

The muscle in Robbie’s jaw ticked. The irony wasn’t lost on him as he donned the priestly cassock that he had no business in holy garments but it was what Daisy wanted.

“Let me guess?” Mack was at his side now, a beer bottle in hand. “Daisy made you wear it?”

“What of it?” Robbie glowered, ready to defend her.

“Just guessing, man. Take it easy.” Mack raised his hands defensively. “Have you seen her?” He gestured to where Daisy and Elena were laughing in a corner.

Robbie turned, and his breath caught when she glanced over and waved.

 _“Belleza_ ,” Robbie breathed, as she made her way, nay, _floated_ over to them.

She wore a silk Grecian inspired white dress, an elaborate set of snow-white wings, and a golden circlet on her head with matching bangles and sandals. Her dusky skin tone glowed, and Robbie had never seen anything more beautiful.

“You came,” Daisy hugged Robbie, oblivious to how he was affected. “And you listened to me.”

Robbie wanted to tell her that he’d do anything she asked, even go to Hell, but his tongue was tied, and instead, he blurted the first thing that came to mind.

“How can you afford that costume?” He blushed as soon as the words came out, and Mack decided to make himself scarce so Robbie could make a fool of himself without an audience.

“Don’t ask how much I spend on my costume.” Daisy arched an eyebrow. “Just appreciate it.”

“I do,” Robbie said, seriously. “It suits you.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Daisy snorted. “But it’s Halloween. I wanted us to be something different.”

Robbie glanced down at his robe. “I won’t ever be a priest, but you-” He stepped closer. “You’re an angel.”

“Okay, Father Reyes.” Daisy let a mischievous smile play on her lips. “Can I call you Daddy?”

Robbie’s chest clenched as he realized she couldn’t imagine herself as being good, so she was making a joke but she was the purest person he'd ever met in all the realms he'd visited.

“You can call me a friend, chica.”

The humor drained from Daisy’s face and was replaced by a look that Robbie wasn't sure about.

“Okay friend.” She tucked her arm in his, her voice raspy. “Let’s get a drink.”

And Robbie followed, watching over her as he always did because she was his angel. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
